1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to construction toys, and more particularly to a construction toy having a set of components which may be assembled and interconnected by connector bolts to create diverse structures such as one or two section wagons, a two-tier storage cabinet, or a robot, depending on how the player puts together the available components.
2. Status of Prior Art
The ideal construction toy for children of pre-school age is one having sustained play value so that the player enjoys playing with the toy and does not quickly lose interest therein, and which also possesses educational value so that in the course of play, the player acquires basic manual skills and learns fundamental principles of construction.
Construction toys, such as the popular LEGGO set, usually take the form of building blocks or modules which can be interfitted, thereby making it possible for the player to erect various structures, block-by-block. Unless the player has available a considerable number of modules, and for this purpose he may have to combine several LEGGO sets, the structures which can be built by the player are on a small scale.
Though pre-school children are small, they live in a world of relatively large objects. In play, a child seeks to recreate the real world, but he cannot do so with a construction toy whose interfitting modules only capable of forming small scale objects.
The need exists, therefore, for a construction toy which includes large scale components, and which makes it possible for a child to exercise his imagination and creative abilities to erect imposing structures, but only if the nature of the construction toy is such that the player is able to assemble from the available components a variety of structures.
Thus a construction toy having a set of components which when put together by the child creates a wheeled wagon large enough for the child to occupy and ride, has a strong appeal, for the child can not only enjoy the role of builder, but he can then actively play with the wagon he built. However, if all the child can make from the components of a construction toy set is a wagon, this construction toy then has limited educational and play value, and the child's interest in the toy may not be long lasting.
The Freelander et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,083 discloses a construction toy in which wheels are mountable on a box having holes in its walls to receive wheel axles. The Munnix U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,647 shows a hollow plastic part to which a wheel is attached by a hub pushed onto a stud so that the wheel is free to turn.
The present invention provides in a construction toy set a connector bolt to interconnect the components and which requires no tool to install. Of prior art interest in this regard is the Fischer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,219, in which a toy is provided with slots having diametrically-opposed wings into which one may insert a connector having a key of corresponding shape. By turning the key 90 degrees, the connector is locked in place.
The Dearling U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,200 shows a toy having interlocking parts with cruciform slots, making it possible to interlock the parts.